Homecoming
by AllyKat82
Summary: Sunset Shimmer receives some heartbreaking news that calls her back to Equestria. In the aftermath of her grief, friends from both sides of the mirror help her move on and grow.
1. Heartbreak

Everything faded out around me, only the shock and the weight of the book registering. I read the words again, tears blurring the words.

 _My Dearest Sunset Shimmer,_

 _It is with great sorrow that I must inform you of the unexpected passing of your mother, Sunburst Stream, last night._

 _A memorial service has been planned to take place at the Royal Palace in Canterlot in two days time._

 _My deepest sympathies,_

 _Princess Celestia_

A few tears fell from my face and dripped onto the pages of the message book. I slammed it shut and clutched it to my chest, sliding down the door of my locker until I was sitting on the floor, head resting against my knees and my hair formed a curtain, hiding my bale from view. The school was pretty much empty and no-one would see me, which was just fine, I needed a few minutes to at least get a handle on my grief.

"Are you ok, Sunset?" came a soft voice.

I glanced up and through the veil of my hair to see Fluttershy kneeling in front of me, her face a mixture of her usual timidity and concern. I lifted my head and looked at her, hearing her gasp as she saw the tracks of tears. I'm sure I looked like a wreck, puffy eyes and a runny nose always popped up when I cried.

Fluttershy leaned forward and hugged me, showing a rare burst of initiative. I grasped her tightly, letting some more sobs slip out as she rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. After a moment, I had composed myself enough to choke out the words.

"My, my mother just died," I whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sunset." The young woman rocked me back and forth. "Is there anything I can do?

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my cheeks with the heel of my hand. "I've got to get a message to Twilight and ask her if it's ok if I crash at her castle for the funeral. We haven't really talked much since the Friendship Games. In fact, I don't think I've heard anything from her since we got back from summer break." I reached up and brushed my hand across my collarbone, forgetting that I had left my pendant at home to avoid inadvertent empathic or telepathic visions.

"She's probably busy, but this is important to you, Sunset," the bearer of the Element of Kindness held out her hand and helped me to my feet. "Write her and ask. Do you want me to tell the rest of the girls?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell them later tonight. Right now I just need to process everything." I picked up the book and tucked it into my backpack. I hugged her again, the silent comfort giving me the strength to make it back to my house.

I sat down at the table and opened the book, pen in my hand. I felt some more tears try to fight their way out, but I held them at bay.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _I was informed earlier today that my mother had just passed away. The memorial service is the day after tomorrow, and I have a simple request to make of you._

 _Would it be ok to stay at your castle until the affairs have been settled? I'd stay in Canterlot but I still haven't had a chance to make it right with Celestia quite yet. I'm still not sure how even._

 _In either case, please let me know as soon as you can?_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

I closed the book and pushed it away, and without meaning to I found myself wandering to a cabinet drawer that I hardly ever opened. Inside were pictures from Equestria, from when I was just a filly.

A few of them showed me with Celestia, some with classmates or friends that I had forgotten, and a few with my older sisters.

And there was one with my mother.

I really didn't take after her very much. Her coat was an earthy brown, with a rusty red mane and tail. She was also very lean, whereas I had tended to be more athletic and stocky build as a pony. Our eyes and confidence were pretty much the limits of our similarities. I couldn't keep the tears back anymore and collapsed onto the couch, sobbing.

"Oh, Mom," I whispered, voice breaking. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it back even once."

The buzzing sound in the background never registered to me until much later that night. Blinking away my tears, I pulled my phone out to find I had several missed calls or texts from each of my friends, offering their sympathies and an apology from Fluttershy for having let it slip. I sent a short reply to each, not trusting my voice to making any calls.

Then I shut my phone off, the photo of my mother and I clutched in my hand until I fell asleep.

I woke sometime in the night to a thumping sound and looked over to the table I had left the book that linked me to Twilight. It was glowing, indicating a new message. Rubbing sleep from my eyes and brushing my hair out of the way, I opened it to the last page and read the words written there in the hurried cursive of a certain princess.

 _Sunset Shimmer,_

 _Of course, you can stay here while you take care of your mother's affairs. I'm so sorry that your return is because of such a sad event, and each of us here_ offer _you our sympathies._

 _I have a couple of rooms that I can let you use. I'll have it set up tomorrow night so you can cross over when you are ready._

 _And don't worry about smoothing things over with Princess Celestia, she's been waiting for you to open up to her. She says that you are welcome at the palace at any time._

 _Your friend, with regret,_

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle_

I blinked back a fresh wave of tears before picking up my pen and scratching out some unsteady words.

 _Thank you..._


	2. Departure

I sat at one of the picnic tables outside the school, staring at the weathered top. My friends were all gathered around me, waiting for me to continue. I had already told them about finding out that my mother had died and that I would have to leave for a little while. The silence was getting a little uncomfortable, so I glanced up, finding Twilight looking straight at me.

"Look, it's all right," I said. "I'll only be gone long enough to pay my respects and help my sisters take care of any loose ends." I forced a smile. "You'll hardly know I'm gone."

"Ah don't know, Sunset," Applejack said, scratching her head. "Ah remember when mah folks passed, and it takes longer than you think to mend things. If it weren't for Granny Ah don't know what me and Big Mac would've done, especially with Applebloom being as young as she was." She eyed me closely. "Ya sure you're ok?"

I patted the air between us. "I'm fine as can be expected. I'm hurting, but I'm going to be ok." The tug in my chest from those words made it seem hard for me to believe. "It may be a few days, but I'll be ok."

"What was she like?" Twilight said softly.

The question caught me off guard. "What do you mean?"

"What was your mom like? What did she do, what did she like?"

I poked at the tabletop. "I don't remember a lot, I haven't seen her much since I was a filly."

Twilight looked confused for a moment until Fluttershy leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh, right," she murmured. "Pony." She was still trying to wrap her scientific brain around that idea.

I continued as though I hadn't heard the exchange. It was common enough since Princess Twilight had come after me a little over a year ago. "She was a painter, mainly community murals. She had a grand gift, and many families asked for her services." I pulled her picture from my pocket, setting it before me, feeling the tears behind my eyes and forced them down. "My sisters and I would sometimes travel with her and help."

Rarity took the photo and looked at it. "I must say, darling, the two of you are marvelously photogenic."

"She loved getting photos taken of us all," I said, a wistful smile flitting across my face. "Our house was stuffed with them, all sorts of photos from great nature views to us as foals." I took the photo back and set it down. "This was taken shortly after I got accepted to Princess Celestia's school. She was so proud of me, and we wrote almost constantly. It wasn't until my ego got the better of me that I lost contact."

The tears broke the dam, and the hurt and the accusations inside hailed against my heart. I collapsed forward and started sobbing. Pinkie and Fluttershy were next to me and I felt both of them rub my back. For once, Pinkie was being quiet and calm.

I felt a hand cover mine, and I glanced up to see Twilight holding it, a few tears in her eyes too. All of them looked upset, sad over my pain and the fact that they couldn't help me with it. I wiped my eyes and sniffed a few times.

"I'm sorry you guys," I said, my voice still weepy. "I just miss her, and maybe if I hadn't run away..."

Rainbow Dash slammed her hands down. "What, she might not have died? You can't believe your leaving had anything to do with that!"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't even know why she died. I can't say for sure it wasn't my fault."

"You can't say it was, either," whispered Fluttershy.

I shook my head. "But there's also the three years I was here," I traced the outline of my mother's face in the photo. "I never told her I was leaving and I know Celestia wasn't going to tell her I ran into an alternate world because of something I saw in a magic mirror that made me demand she make me a princess." The memories of that stabbed deeply, making sure the tears kept flowing. "I know if nothing else I caused her and my sisters a lot of heartache."

"You simply won't know until you go see them, I'm sure," Rarity said, reaching out and giving my hand a squeeze along with Twilight. "Just be sure to let us know how things are going and if there's anything we can do to help."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked with a grim chuckle.

"Leave th' book with one of us," AJ said. "We'll be sure to check it every day."

"Or we could go with you," Rainbow remarked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Dash," I hedged. "I don't know what would happen if you all tried to cross the portal. At minimum, you'd be turned into a pony, and I don't know how the world would react to two of you."

"But we saw the other me come through and nothing happened," Twilight said.

I hesitated. "I'll say that I'm not sure how the mirror works. But it's still probably not a good idea. Magic can have a weird way of reacting to some things."

I glanced at my watch and stood up. "Thanks for listening, but if I'm going to be ready to leave when the portal opens I need to go and set some things up." I pulled the book with my Cutie Mark stamped on it and passed it to Twilight. "Can I trust you won't try dissecting the book to figure out how it works?" I asked with a wan smile.

She smiled back, but there was something in her eyes that I couldn't place. Ever since the Friendship Games, there had been a connection between us, and I had felt it resonate during our time at Camp Everfree. I put it down again as the fact that the magic that had awakened in her at the games had been drawn from my friends and I. Along with my newfound ability to sense emotions and memories, I figured I was just better at sensing that fading echo of magic.

The rest of my day consisted of light housekeeping and gathering what anything I'd need once I crossed over, mostly my pendant and a few bits tucked safely in a pocket. As night began to fall, I made my way to the school and the Wondercolt statue that held the portal to Equestria. As I approached, I saw a figure waiting by the statue as well, a gray hoodie against the cool air. One I recognized fairly quickly.

"Twilight?"

She turned, nervously adjusting her glasses. "I didn't think you should go alone," she stated quietly.

"What about the book?"

"Left it at Applejacks."

"You're not coming, Twi," I said. "You don't know what it's like there."

"From everything I've heard from you and from reading the entries in the book, it's a safe enough place for a few days. And I think you could use a friend to be there with you."

"I'll have the princess and her friends, my family,"

"Are you listening to yourself?" she said, more forcefully than I had ever heard her speak before. "The princess and _her_ friends. They may look like our friends, act like them, but they're not _our_ friends." Her face held a look that wouldn't brook argument. "You may be friends with Princess Twilight, but outside of her, you're going to be alone. You haven't talked to you sisters in over three years, and Celestia is still going to be in the position of your former teacher and mentor. If nothing else, you need a friend that knows you from more than a few hurried letters." She adjusted her glasses. "And in the case of grief through a loss like this, having familiar presences around you has been shown to help with the recovery process in some studies."

I started to open my mouth to rebuke her statements when the truth of what she was saying started to hit home. She was right, and the thought made me realize how lonely it might feel if the only real ally I had was Princess Twilight. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Ok, but let me warn you, the first few seconds are going to be disorienting, and I want you to stay still when you finish crossing through. You're going to have a different physiology and your center of gravity will be off." I locked eyes with her. "Not to mention you're going to look and sound exactly like a local royal figure. Last chance."

She took a deep breath and turned towards the portal. "Ready," she said.

"See you on the other side," I said and stepped through


	3. Sunshine

I realized as I stepped across the threshold that I had forgotten one key piece of information to convey to Twilight.

Bend over slightly.

I hunched slightly as I stepped into the inter-dimensional door, remembering the way I had been off balance my first two times through, both into human and into pony forms. Hunching slightly would put my center of gravity slightly closer to where it would be as a unicorn.

As I passed the far threshold and felt the lurch as I fell down onto all four hooves, I froze for a second, getting my bearings. I shook my head, feeling my mane swirl about a bit and realized that I felt better than I had in a while, like putting on a comfy pair of PJs after wearing a close fitting suit all day. It just felt right.

"Sunset!" a voice said to one side. I turned and saw the newest princess of Equestria trotting forward, her wings tucked close to her body. The next moment I was staring at the ceiling of the room as a body collided with me as it tumbled through the mirror as well.

"Ah, who is that?" Twilight asked.

I looked back and saw a unicorn trying to stand up and was momentarily shocked. I had assumed the Human Twilight would end up looking like Princess Twilight sans wings.

Instead, her coat was a more muted color of purple, shading more towards blue, and her hair was also more subdued. Her horn was somewhat short, and the glasses perched upon her muzzle were the only thing that gave me a clue as to who it was.

"Um, Princess, this is Twilight Sparkle," I said sheepishly. "The other you. She kind of insisted on coming along."

The Alicorn trotted forward and gazed at her counterpart as the newly minted unicorn tried to gather her senses.

"Why doesn't she look more like me? Even her Cutie Mark is different."

I got up and moved around, and looked at my friend's flank, and instead of the multi-pointed star I had come to recognize as the Magic element, I saw what appeared to be a set of beakers and test tubes.

"I don't pretend to know how the mirror works, Princess," I said, stupefied. "It's beyond any of my studies."

"If I were to make an assumption," began Human Twilight, sounding somewhat dazed still. "I would say it's because of how our respective magic have diverged. Assuming that such a variable is the primary aspect of the causality of your Cutie Marks, we may have enough differences to warrant similar, but divergent appearances." She tried standing again and promptly fell over like a newborn foal trying to walk for the first time.

Princess Twilight mused for a moment, hoof rubbing her chin. "Cutie Marks do represent our special talents," she said, the voice eerily identical to the girl I had become friends with over the past few months. "And from what I understand from our brief time talking the last time I was on your side of the mirror, you tended to make all sort of gadgets to study magic, am I right?" She offered a hoof to help the other Twilight up.

As they got the new unicorn accustomed to her new form, I glanced around the room, seeing the massive quantities of books. "Still a bookworm, eh, Twilight?"

They both looked at me, then at each other before pointing at themselves.

I hid my face with a hoof. "Right. We're going to have to find a way to differentiate between you."

"We'll take care of that in a moment," the Princess of Friendship said, trotting over and nuzzling against me, a foreleg going around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry about your mother, Sunset. Everypony here wanted to do something for you but other than Pinkie wanting to plan a wake for you, we couldn't come up with anything."

"Which, in retrospect, was probably a good thing," I said. "Present company excluded, I still would like to be alone."

"Tough," human Twilight said. "I stand by what I said."

"Which was?" her double asked.

"That nobody should go through this alone. She is going to need a friend soon."

I looked away for a moment. "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

I heard them both utter a "Mm-hmm." at the same time. The stereo effect was a little unsettling. We were saved from further introspection when the surroundings finally caught Human Twilight's eyes and she gasped.

"I think I'll leave you two to get adjusted and see if your rooms are ready," the princess said, trotting away and pulling the doors closed with her magic.

"This is amazing," the remaining Twilight said, looking at the array of books and crystalline walls. She then turned towards the mirror and looked at her new form. She reached up and rubbed the horn jutting from her forehead.

"It's odd," she said. "I can kind of feel it, but it's not very sensitive. I would have thought it numb like an antler or overly sensitive." She closed her eyes in concentration, but nothing happened.

"It's not quite that easy, Twi," I said. "It takes most unicorns a few years to figure out how to use their magic."

"I thought if I focused like I did with the pendant we got at the camp it'd work." she opened her eyes and formed a frown of deep thought.

"Equestrian magic is a different animal entirely," I murmured, glancing around. Memories were beginning to bombard me. The last time I was on this side of the mirror, it had been to steal the Element of Magic in order to take over a school and use the students to invade Equestria. Later, after being defeated I realized I'd have likely walked right into the path of the three remaining princesses and their royal guards. Between that and the mind-controlled students floundering from the form change, it was a pretty poor plan.

Images of me as the nightmare I had become flickered through my mind's eye. I closed my eyes and forced down the guilt again.

A form bumped into me roughly. I opened my eyes and saw Twilight trying to nuzzle me like the Princess had. Seeing as how the girl was unused to her new form, she didn't have perfect motor control yet. I wrapped a foreleg around her shoulders and moved her closer to a comfortable position.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Sunshine," she said simply.

"What?"

She pulled back slightly. "When we're together with the Princess, call me Sunshine instead," she said before glancing down. "It's a nickname I got from my grandmother. I was her ray of sunshine." Another hesitation.

"Maybe I could be yours while you deal with your grief."

I felt another tug at my heart, one slightly warmer than the melancholy that seemed to have taken up residence.

"Sunshine Sparkle?" I said, smirking. "Sounds kinda silly."


	4. Remembrance

We had both been given fairly comfortable rooms, cozy beds with down-filled pillows and warm blankets. It was a little weird trying to sleep as a unicorn again, but it came to me rather quickly.

But what sleep I got was anything but restful. My dreams were filled with disturbing images of me being grabbed by the nightmare-demon, of Midnight Sparkle laughing at me as I was torn apart by her magic, of Princess Celestia banishing me with venom in her voice.

Of my mother, turning and walking away from me with anger and accusation in her eyes.

I woke up from the last one to find tears streaming down my face and the blankets twisted around my legs. I tilted my head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling, sniffling as I just let the tears flow. No one could see me right now, and I didn't have to play the tough girl. I could just be the filly that had just lost her mom.

"Sunset? Are you awake?"

I looked at my door to find Twilight standing there. Her pale blue coat and glasses glimmered in the light from the hallway. She looked somewhat haggard, as though sleep was not finding her either.

Wiping tears away quickly and making it look like I was wiping sleep from my eyes, I turned fully towards the woman-turned-mare. "Yeah, Twi, what's up, beside you?"

She slowly walked into the room, a sheepish look on her face.

"I can't really get comfortable. I'm still getting used to all the new sensations and I was wondering if we could talk."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head down slightly. "It's late, Twilight. But if will help you relax, sure." I climbed out of bed and pulled the blanket and pillows from the bed and levitated a few cushions over to make a rather large nest. Twilight came over and awkwardly sat on one of the cushions. I sat near her, pulling the blanket over both of us and giving her a quick smile. "What's on your mind?"

She fidgeted slightly and reached up with a forehoof, adjusting her glasses in a similar way that she always did when nervous. "I'm just worried about meeting the Princess. Celestia, that is. I don't know _anything_ about the proper decorum for meeting royalty here. What if I offend her? What if I ruin your chance at mending things?" Her voice started to get higher as she sped up, obviously panicking.

I leaned over and touched my horn to hers, making her gasp as I channeled a little magic into it. Her breathing slowed and she calmed down a little. When I leaned back, she looked at me curiously.

"What was that?" she asked quickly. "It felt like a combination of getting a hug and hot chocolate on a cold day."

"Mom used to do that whenever any of us got upset," I said. "She would push happy thoughts through her magic and use it to calm us down. My two sisters and I figured out how to do it ourselves when we needed to, but it never felt as good as Moms. Kind of like cooking, it's never quite as good as your parent's.

"But as far as Princess Celestia goes, she's rather forgiving about social faux pas, but if it would make you feel better, when she enters the room, just bow your head. If you get a grip on it by then, bend one foreleg and stretch the other out in front of you as you bow your head. Outside of that, there isn't anything else. Just be respectful and you should be fine." The words soured in my mouth as I remembered how opposite of that I had been the last few days.

 _I deserve to stand beside you and be your equal, if not your better. Make me a Princess._

Twilight leaned forward and touched her horn to mine, waking me from my reverie. I felt a small surge of magic from her and saw a slight glow coat her horn, but nothing else. I still smiled. "Sorry, old memories, you know?"

She smiled back and shifted again, apparently finally finding a comfortable position. "You never really talk about your past," she said. "Beyond what the girls have told me prior to my transferring into Canterlot High we don't really know much about you, Sunset."

"I'm really not proud of a lot of my actions back then. I was overly arrogant, entitled, and overly ambitious. I've heard some of the guards talk about how I left Celestia's tutelage under my own choices, but the truth is I was dismissed after sneaking into a restricted section of the palace's library and learning about the mirror. She had shown it to me a few moons earlier as part of an attempted lesson in humility - one that never sunk in until I took a rainbow-colored laser to the face."

I sighed. "That day, I thought I saw something in the mirror, two faint images. One was likely a delusion of grandeur, an image of myself as an Alicorn. The other, however, I realize now was an image of myself as a human.

"I pestered the princess every day for more information on the mirror and she always responded with I wasn't ready yet. But, true to form, I thought I was and she dismissed me when I stepped over the line. But instead of taking my lumps, I made for the mirror. The rest you know."

I felt a tear slip down my muzzle. "And sometimes I think I haven't really moved past that point. Like it will never be enough to make up for all the mistakes I've made." I dashed the tear from my face. "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"I still have nightmares, you know," came a quiet voice.

I looked over at Twilight. She was looking down, seeming smaller than usual.

"Midnight Sparkle still shows up to taunt me from time to time. Even though I know I've made up for it against Gloriosa, just like you did against the Sirens, and by saving me from myself."

"But you can't move on, can you?" she asked. "Not fully, and not in any way quick. I was only lost for a few minutes six months ago and I'm still suffering from time to time. I can't imagine what you're going through."

She shifted closer and pressed the top of her head against the underside of mine. My heart started to race as she did so. She continued on, unaware of the import of her actions.

"But do you know what's helping me? Having forgiven myself and owning up to the mistakes."

I thought on that for a long time. I thought I had forgiven myself, but what if all I had done was accept forgiveness from my friends?

"And why did the magic change us the way it did? I don't think good magic would have been so dangerous."

"I've been thinking on that too," I said. "I think the Elements of Harmony and the magic they embody could have taken virtues of ourselves and warped them, my ambition and your curiosity. Since we weren't the rightful bearers, the magic took the path of least resistance and we were overwhelmed by the influx of power." I chuckled a bit. "It was all I wanted until I got it, and it turned me into something I don't like thinking of. And I was used to magic and it's quirks. I can't imagine what it was like for you."

I was answered by a quiet snore by the sleeping unicorn next to me. I smiled and pulled the blanket up over her.

"Sleep sweet, Sunshine," I whispered.

* * *

"Ahem," a voice said the next morning, startling me awake. I blinked rapidly to see a tiny dragon standing before me, a curious look on his face.

I also realized that I was lying next to the still snoozing form of the alternate Twilight. I snapped upright hurriedly and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Spike," I said. "Twilight here had trouble getting to sleep, and we just talked and fell asleep."

"I just came to say that Twilight - my Twilight that is - is providing breakfast for you before you head to the service." He hesitated. "Do you want me to get the gang, go with you for support?"

I smiled at the tiny dragon. "I'd appreciate that, Spike, but I'd rather let them make their own choice about attending."

After rousing a sleepy unicorn, we headed to the main hall and enjoyed a light meal of oats and fruit. The Princess and scientist kept swapping egghead theories that I soon lost track of.

The food tasted better than many meals in the alternate world. I wondered about the biological reasoning, but underlying my thoughts were two facts:

I still had to face Celestia, and I still had to say goodbye to my mother.


	5. Brunch

"Sunset, the train for Canterlot leaves in a half hour," the Princess of Friendship said gently.

I looked back from the view of Ponyville, the warm breeze trying to make me forget the inevitable trip and occasions. I sighed, giving another glance out off the balcony before turning and moving back into the room. "I really appreciate this, Twilight," I said, meeting her eyes. "Letting me stay here, and teaching Sunshine a bit about magic while I go take care of this meeting."

The memorial had been pushed back a day due to some sort of scheduling mistake on my sister Morning Glory's part. Apparently, she was the one that had asked Celestia to let me know about Mom, and I was grateful for that. Today I was going to meet with her and Dawning Dew for lunch, something that Human Twilight had decided to not take part in, thankfully. She had originally bowed out because she was still too nervous about meeting Celestia. The two Twilights would be working on her mobility and unicorn magic since we might be here a few days. I had forgotten just how much of Equestrian architecture and convenience had evolved for use by either hoof or Unicorn magic, something the Twilight from across the mirror had no experience in using.

"No problem," said the purple-coated pony as we walked to the front entrance. "Besides, with Starlight Glimmer out on a show with Trixie, I'd have nothing else to do today."

I glanced back towards the library we had just left, the empty spots on the shelves obvious even from our vantage point.

"Right," I said with a small grin.

"Well, almost nothing," she admitted. "But Applejack is bringing the first batch of fall cider to the castle today and I thought that'd be a great way to teach basic levitation AND introduce her to this world's version of her friends! It will be so amazing."

I shook my head, my smile never wavering. "You have fun with that. I'm sure she'll be pulling books from shelves like she was born with a horn in no time." I hesitated as I stood on the stoop, some worry bubbling up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a while," I said. "I feel like I'm trespassing."

Twilight draped a wing over my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Nopony here besides my friends knows about what you did, only that you're another friend of mine visiting. I did arrange for someone to go with you to the station just in case you got lost."

"Who…"

"HI SUNSET!" a voice cried in glee as a pink pony burst out of nowhere with a cloud of confetti. "Are you ready to have a great time?"

I hung my head, mane sliding forward to hide my face. "Of course," I said. "Pinkie." I lifted my head and looked at the pony, seeing both the similarities and differences in her grinning face.

"Aw, c'mon, Sunny!" she said, prancing in place. "I can give you a short tour on the way! There's Sugarcube Corner, the Couch and Quill shop, Rarity's boutique…"

"How about when I get back, Pinkie?" I asked. "The train I need to catch is leaving soon."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" she said, turning and starting to hop away.

"You'd better follow her before she gets distracted," Twilight said, smiling.

I nodded and leaned towards her for a second before setting out after the party pony.

"You couldn't have gotten Rarity or Fluttershy though?" I said as I left.

* * *

The train rattled and rumbled along its way, and free from the distractions of helping my Twilight get around and setting up travel arrangements with Princess, so many thoughts started to tumble about my head.

I hadn't seen my older sisters since probably my fifth or sixth moon as Celestia's student. About the time I started getting arrogant if I recall rightly. I frowned as I remembered my actions at the time. I had a few ponies at the time that might have been willing to be friends but my attitude had pushed them away. I sighed and shook my mane, trying to focus on the upcoming reunion with my sisters.

Canterlot was exactly as I remembered it and making my way through the streets to the cafe was simple. As I entered, I had barely time to let my eyes adjust to the lighting change before I heard a lyrical voice call out.

"Sunset! Over here!"

I followed the voice and saw two unicorns sitting at a table off to one side, their gold and rust coats standing out against the cream colored walls. I trotted over and stood at the edge of the table as they stood and moved in close.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Morning Glory, my older sister said, immediately moving in and nuzzling against me. "I just wish it was a better reason."

"I know, Glory," I said, returning the equine version of an embrace. I turned to Dawning and repeated the gesture. "How are you both holding up?"

Dew screwed up a half smile that was the same as I remembered of my oldest sister. "About as well as can be expected," she said, giving me a light shove as we moved to sit at the table. A teapot and three sets of cups and saucers sat there. Glory poured the tea and passed it around.

"So, I got to know," I said, doctoring my tea with a sugar cube and a touch of cream. "What happened? Mom wasn't what I would call old and took pretty good care of herself."

"Nothing happened, Sunny," Glory said. "The doctors said it was a heart attack." She glanced down, a tear welling up in her eye.

Dew leaned forward slightly. "She went in her sleep, Sun. She never felt a thing." She took a sip of her tea. "I just wish she could see you now, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you were still a kinda scrawny little filly when you went off to be the Princesses student," she said with a smile. "You've become a pretty young mare while you've been gone."

"And from what I've heard," Glory piped up, "You've had some amazing times while away."

"Hold it," I said, my teacup clattering back into its saucer as my grip on it faltered. "Where did you hear about anything?"

"We've been commissioned to touch up some of the murals in the Palace," Dew said, putting a hoof on Glory to calm our excitable sister down. "In passing, we asked the Princess if there had been any news of you."

"What did she say?" I said in a tiny voice.

"That you were helping those that needed it," Dew said. "And had become somepony we could be glad to call our sister."

I sat dumbstruck, feeling tears behind my eyes.

The rest of the brunch went back and forth between memorable stories from foalhood, exchanging tales from our absence - slightly edited from me - and finally turned to the subject we had been trying so hard to ignore.

"So," I said. "What do we do now?" I looked at Dew, the eldest sister.

"Mom left pretty precise instructions as to what to do," she responded. "Including letters to each of us. Most of what we haven't gotten done yet is because we wanted to wait till you got here."

"Which was?" I asked.

"The house," Glory said. "Mom left the house to us, but Dewy and I already have our own places."

"And I'll be moving in with Hue after the wedding next summer," Dew said. "I do hope you'll be able to make that? I'd love to have you both there."

"I'll see what I can do," I said. Dew had started to glow when talking about Diamond Hue, a young gentlecolt that she had met at a painter's conference a year ago. She seemed happy, even in this trying time.

"Saaaaay," Glory said, leaning over in a way that reminded me of Pinkie. "You've been kind of tight-lipped about any romance stories, sis." She poked me in the ribs. "Spill!"

"Nothing to tell, really," I said, mind flashing through my memories. Flash Sentry had only been a way to cement power and even now was just a good friend. "I wasn't really looking for anything like that lately."

"Don't be a pest, Glory," admonished Dew. "Sunny was never what you'd call a social pony. It'll happen when it happens."

"Aw," she said, sitting back and taking a despondent sip of tea.

"After all, she can't flit about like you," Dew finished with a good-natured dig.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've been seeing Soarin for three months now."

"Soarin?" I asked.

"One of the lead flyers for the Wonderbolts!" Glory crowed happily.

"You're seeing a Wonderbolt?" I asked. "You've moved up in the world, Sis."

"But about the house, we'll settle that at another time," Dew said before dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. "I understand that you've also scheduled a meeting with the Princess?"

My stomach twisted. "Yeah, later today." I fidgeted with my hooves. "I'm rather anxious about it, despite everything."

"It will turn out ok, Sun." Dew reached over and touched horns with me, sharing our own special little expression of love. "We'll still love you, regardless."

After a few more exchanged hugs, I departed for the palace, lost in my thoughts.

Dawning Dew, usually so serious and direct, was getting married. Morning Glory, the filly that never stayed with a colt for more than a few days was actually getting serious with somepony, and an athlete at that.

And I was more or less trailing behind. It was a sobering thought.

I came up to the doors of the palace and looked at the guards.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer," I said apprehensibly. "I have an appointment to speak with Princess Celestia."


	6. Celestia

As I entered the room, I couldn't help but look down at my hooves. Before me on a familiar throne sat the Princess of the Sun and ruler of Equestria. She was focused on a scroll floating in front of her, quill swirling around as she signed it and passed it to one of her aides.

I felt the gaze more than saw it. "Ah, Sunset, welcome. Please, be seated."

I moved forward and dipped down in a bow before her before settling into the cushion before the dais.

"How have you been?" she asked.

I worked my jaw a few times before finally whispering. "I've been well, your Highness."

I heard a few steps and her hooves came into my view. She tilted my head up to face her.

"Please," she said, a soft look in her eyes. "Don't be afraid to face me. You are not here to be punished."

"I should be," I said, turning away. "I defied your orders multiple times, violated the rules about forbidden sections, made demands that I shouldn't have made and basically disrespected you."

"You made up for those actions by your deeds beyond the mirror." She sat before me on the floor. "I have missed our conversations."

I fought the tears that wanted to well up back down. "I…I do not think I deserve this kindness, Princess."

"I see that the lesson on humility finally set in," she said kindly. "Perhaps a bit too well." She folded a wing across my shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

I cursed inwardly as a tear slipped free. "I kind of feel numb at times, but sometimes I can't keep back the tears. I feel that I wasted time, that maybe I should have come back at least once to visit, that I…"

"You have done nothing wrong, Sunset," Celestia said. "You could not have known…"

"Nothing wrong? I did nothing _WRONG_?!" I exploded to my feet, whirling away from her. "I bullied my way into power beyond the mirror, returned to steal an Element of Harmony from your protege - who completely surpassed everything I aspired to be, by the way - in order to enact a very ill-thought out plan to return and take over Equestria and became a raging she-demon nightmare and only realized the error of my ways when Twilight followed me and managed to somehow activate the Elements to burn the evil from me"

I looked at the princess, anger and shame warring for control, tears streaming down my face to drop to the floor.

"I've dishonored everything you ever told me, taught me, or demonstrated to me through arrogance, pride, and ambition." I finally sat back down, hiding my face under my hooves. "I failed you in so many ways."

"Oh, child," Celestia said. "While your actions were indeed guided initially by pride and ambition, everything you've done since Twilight went to retrieve her crown shows that you did indeed learn what I tried to teach. I doubt you had truly turned evil." A small mirror floated over and settled before me. "I asked once before and now I wish to know: what do you see?"

I looked at the mirror, seeing the tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. But I also saw none of the self-hate that had been there for three years. Pain, yes, and some lack of sleep, but they were kinder now. And I also spied something in the way my mane had settled.

"I see my mother," I said simply. "I see her mane, I hear her laughter, and how proud she was when I got accepted to the school." I couldn't help the smile.

"What would you wish for now had you the opportunity?"

"Just another day, a chance to say goodbye." The tears were still flowing, and I couldn't take it anymore. I let my defenses down and let it all out.

"I'm sorry, Princess," I said. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve the treatment I gave you at the end."

She pulled me in closer, cooing gently, wings folded around us like a shield.

After a few minutes, as the sobs ended but before the embrace ended, I heard her whisper.

"I never gave up on you, you know."

I looked at her in surprise. "But you expelled me," I said in confusion.

"I may not have kept you as a private student anymore, but I never expelled you. I was hoping that removing the expectations or illusion of being groomed to join me would help you get past your prideful nature. But I would have always had time for you had you not fled. You were my student, Sunset, and in many ways like my own daughter." There was an odd look in her eyes that I had seen only occasionally.

I realized that she had been forced to banish her own sister and spend a thousand years being reminded of that fact daily. Every pony that came to her were either seeking advice or fawning over her due to her title. Though she had founded a school for Unicorns, she had only taken in four students personally in the entire tenure of the school.

Behind the regal bearing and compassion, I could now see regret and tinges of loneliness.

"I see you understand now," she said, a sad smile touching her features. "And even now, if you choose to stay or return beyond the mirror, I will always be willing to talk if you need it."

I pressed back into her, relief flooding me.

"But some final advice, from teacher to student?"

I glanced up at her.

"Forgiveness can't truly come from without, Sunset Shimmer," she said. "It took me many moons to forgive myself for banishing my sister, and she still struggles with her forgiveness of herself for her actions as Nightmare Moon, but the steps are being taken."

She leveled a somber look at me, compassion in her eyes.

"When will you forgive yourself, I wonder?"

Those words stayed with me the entire journey back to Ponyville.

I had forgiven myself, hadn't I? I had made friends, been accepted even among the people I had tried to subjugate in my blind ambition.

But deep down, I knew there was still a part of me that blamed myself. It was smaller than it had been, but it was still there. Still lurking.

And I would do anything to keep it bottled up.


	7. Ponyville

"Sunset! Are you ready for the super-duper all points Ponyville tour?" Pinkie Pie asked no sooner than I stepped off the train.

I shrugged, not really minding the chance to walk around a bit. I followed the pink mare as she hop-skipped around town, pointing out most of the interesting landmarks. I only half-paid attention, seeing after the first couple of stops that they roughly mirrored the town where CHS was located. But at one stop, I asked Pinkie to slow down.

"Be just a moment!" a voice called out as I pushed through the door of the Carousel Boutique. I looked around, seeing the vast number of dresses arranged on various poniquins. A few seconds later a purple-maned pony trotted out from a room, glasses perched on her nose and a measuring tape draped across her withers.

"Sunset!" she cooed, stopping by a bench with some drawings on it. "What brings you to my humble boutique?"

I worried the ground with a hoof. "I was hoping to ask for a favor," I said. "I need a dress…"

"For the memorial. Of course." Her face took on a sympathetic look. "I'm ever so sorry, darling. Are you faring all right?"

"It's getting better, I think," I said. "I miss her, I'm not breaking down every five minutes, but inside, it's just so...hollow."

Rarity stepped up close and eyed me critically. "Step up to the podium, Sunset, and I'll grab a few quick measurements. We'll see what we can work out."

It was easy to see the similarities between this Rarity and the one I called my friend. But where fashion was a passion and a hobby to my Rarity, it was a lifestyle and business to this Rarity. She was all business and while she chatted me up while working, the focus was completely on the dress.

After taking my measurements, she started levitating various bolts of fabric out, holding them next to me to see how it looked with my mane, my coat, or eyes.

"Idea!" she cried, horn flaring as she took a bolt of heather gray cloth and a bolt of black and a few onyx gems and began working in a flurry. After an hour or two I was wearing a dress of close-fitted black with some gray layers, accented with onyx stones along the collar. Rarity was doing up a few loose sections while I looked in the mirror.

The skirt draped gently in flowing layers but didn't drop too low. It fit close through the body and had an open collar reminiscent of the collar and lapels of my well-worn jacket back home.

Home. That was an interesting term now. Ever since returning, everything felt natural and normal, but so did everything in Canterlot High. Was it merely proximity and form, or was it something else?

Rarity did up the last stitch, and stepped back, smiling. "How is that, my dear?"

I did a few twists, walked a few steps and sat on a supplied cushion. I looked at the fashionista.

"Like a glove, Rarity. "

* * *

"Watch out!"

I instinctively threw up a kinetic shield at the warning in time to deflect a book flying towards me as I entered the library of Twilight's castle. Glancing around I saw both mares looking a little shame faced.

"Sorry, Sunset," the Twilight from my world said sheepishly "I don't quite have fine control down yet."

I lifted the book and glanced at the title before letting the Princess take and re-shelve it.

"Star Swirl's Rules of Magical Relativity?" I asked. "Did I interrupt an argument?"

"No, not at all," Princess Twilight said. "She was helping me do a little bit of clean up and just misjudged the angle of her push." Another book was encompassed by a violet glow before flying up to an empty spot on the shelf. "You don't have to force it, more like a slow steady push," she said to the human Twilight.

"I'm trying," she said in a tired and frustrated voice. A book was surrounded by an azure glow and trembled before fully rising from the ground, then oriented itself right-side up and wobbling towards a vacant shelf spot.

It was a bit too low and bumped the shelf, causing the blue pony to growl in frustration, then stick her tongue out in concentration. The book rose a bit and settled into the bookshelf.

"Good, good!" Princess Twilight bubbled. "A little practice and you won't even have to concentrate to do this."

My Twilight had a few beads of sweat on her forehead. "If you say so," she panted.

"It does get easier," I said, taking a seat on one of the cushions set around and set my dress in its bag down behind me. "With each levitation, like lifting a small weight a bunch to build up a muscle."

The Princess nodded and floated a small mug over to the tired unicorn, who accepted it gratefully.

"So, how'd the meeting go?" she asked after getting a mug of cider of her own.

"It was nice seeing my sisters again. I've been invited to a wedding, by the way, so I may be visiting again." I almost missed human Twilights face lighting up in interest. "And things are all set. We'll meet again after the service tomorrow and read over the documents that need all three of us present."

"That's good, Sunset," the princess said. "But that wasn't the meeting I was asking after."

I closed my eyes. "There was some shouting and accusations, mostly from me [i]at[/i] me. In the end, though," I smiled. "I think it's all going to be ok, between me and her."

"Good," my one-time rival returned my smile. "I have a quick errand to do, but I'll see you all at dinner. My friends are going to be there so I can introduce you!" She cantered off, humming.

"That's going to be confusing," I muttered.

"Applejack picked up pretty quick," my Twilight said, coming to sit beside me. "And her Applebloom is a little more relaxed than ours." She stretched before she sat down. "And I met Pinkie already."

"Pinkie is the same no matter where you see her, I guess."

"Mm—hm." She looked at the bag behind me. "What's that?"

"Oh, Pinkie's tour stopped by Rarity's boutique and I got something made for the service tomorrow."

"Can I see? Or should I wait? Should _I_ get something made too?" She looked down and tapped her hooves together. "Sorry, I don't know what to expect."

"Maybe after dinner, I'll let you see pony fashion. But if you want something of your own, that's the mare to talk to," I said, nodding towards one of the doors as Rarity entered with Fluttershy at her side.

"Oh, but wouldn't that be rude?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Rarity!" I called out.

The fashionista trotted in, noticing Twilight at my side. "Yes, Sunset?" Fluttershy glided in and stood meekly by the door.

I indicated the pony to my side. "My friend Sunshine here was wondering about perhaps getting something to wear to the service tomorrow."

The white unicorn's eyes lit up as she gave Twilight the once over. "Oh, but of course!" she cooed. "That coloration of yours will be just perfect with some of the new bolts I got in."

"There you go," I said, smiling. "Thanks again, Rarity."

The unicorn smiled back, then a sly look came over her face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, darling, just thinking about how to best use those new cuts." She left, whispering to Fluttershy as she did.

"Thanks, Sunset," Twilight said, leaning in to give me a quick hug.

"No problem, Sunshine." I smiled back and leaned into the hug. "You've done a lot for me."

"Sunset?"

"Yeah?"

She looked like she was about to say something, then shook her head. "Nothing, it was a stupid idea."

"What was?"

"Just that maybe we should sit next to each other at the dinner. Not that I feel uncomfortable," she said hurriedly. "But it's like we're going to be the only two from our side of the mirror."

I smiled, lifting my garment bag.

"Let me drop my dress off in my room and we're good to go."


	8. Saying Goodbye: I Love You, Mom

Dinner had been an interesting affair, especially when halfway through Rainbow's and Fluttershy's Cutie Marks started to flash.

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow said, darting off in an instant.

I raised an eyebrow at the Princess as we all rose and trotted into what amounted to the throne room, though it was more like a council chamber. A large table had a three-dimensional map of Equestria on it. A representation of the two pegasi's Cutie Marks were circling Appleloosa.

"Wonder why y'all are being called to Appleloosa but not me," mused Applejack.

"Might be something more involved with the buffalo than the Appleloosans," Princess Twilight said.

"This is amazing," the other Twilight leaned forward, staring intently at the map. "Does this call anyone?"

"Only those of us that held Elements of Harmony," Her counterpart replied. "This castle was born in part by returning the Elements to the Tree of Harmony."

Later that night, I was watching Rarity fit Twilight for a dress, using a deep maroon to accent a matte black silk. She finished up and sent Twilight to change into it before sliding up to me.

"You aren't really fooling anyone, you know," she whispered.

"Wasn't aware I was trying to," I responded. "What are you talking about?"

"Sunshine," she said coyly. "We recognize that voice, regardless of a difference in appearance. That's the Twilight from the other side of the mirror, isn't it?"

"Only trying to keep separate which one we're talking to when they are both together." I shook my head. "What should I call her, SciTwi? Pinkie would be flattered at least."

"That's not all. Is there something going on? Between the two of you?"

"Me and Twilight? Of course not. She's Equestrian royalty and I live in an alternate world. When would we even have the time to do anything?"

"Not our Twilight, darling. Your Twilight." She flipped her mane out of her face and gave me a flat look over the top of her glasses. "You may not notice, but she appears somewhat smitten with you."

I pulled back slightly, thinking back to everything that had happened since camp. It could be seen that way. Not to mention the seeming bond we had. I had always chalked it up to just residual magic from the events at the games and my new empathic abilities.

I spent most of the rest of the fitting and trip back to the castle in thought. Twilight nudged me before we entered.

"You alright, Sunset?" she turned to face me. "You seem distant."

"Yeah, just pondering some things." I glanced over to the dim lights of Canterlot in the distance. "The service, the way I feel being back," I looked at her. "You."

"Me?"

"Rarity said some things that got me thinking," I said, digging at the ground in front of me. "I'm not quite sure about it yet."

"What did she say?"

I gave a weak laugh. "She thinks that you're smitten with me." I shook my head. "We both know how Rarity is, regardless of world. She tends to see things through drama-tinted glasses."

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Twi?"

The unicorn had tilted her head down, the light from her horn as she levitated her new dress throwing shadows along her face, making her eyes hard to see.

But not the tear that started to slide along her nose.

"Twi, are you ok?" I asked. A feeling started to force its way into my perception. Fear.

"Twilight, you can tell me anything. After everything we've been through, what's the worst that could happen?"

She turned away slightly and sniffed. "Everything," she whispered and went into the castle.

[hr]

That night I went to bed early. I tried to think about what had happened and why it bothered me like it did, but grief for my mother intruded into the darkness. I drifted to sleep and fell into those dark dreams again, only now Midnight Sparkle was torturing me, my friends, my sisters, Twilight herself.

And especially my mom.

I tried to fight, to enact the same power that I had at the friendship games, or even - Celestia forbid - the nightmare demon form. But nothing I could do could stop the horror in front of me. I was bound with invisible bonds, my human form too weak to break them. "Stop," I sobbed."Please stop."

The scene restarted, the images even more horrific.

"Stop,"

Mocking laughter started to filter in.

"Please,"

" _ **STOP**_!" a voice bellowed, and the entirety of the scene vanished swiftly, leaving me in a mist-washed planescape. I looked around, no longer bound and now in my unicorn form. I swiveled my head in confusion just in time to see a dark-coated form step forward, wings and horn appearing.

I dropped my head. "Princess Luna," I said.

"Sunset Shimmer," she intoned in response.

"Princess," I said, still not looking up. "Why are you here?"

"It is my duty," she said as if that answered everything.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." I paced nervously. "While I was a filly, you were still locked away in the moon. I wasn't around when you were released." Anger was rising in me. "Why are you here? Why give me these nightmares? What joy do you get from tormenting me?"

"I did not give these images to you, Sunset Shimmer," she replied softly, remaining calm in the face of my anger. "These all come from within you. My duty is to come to anypony that suffers to help guide them back to the light."

I stared at her, not comprehending, rage turning into regret. "I'm sorry," I started, but was interrupted.

"These dreams have plagued you oft of late. Yet tonight caused more terror than ever. Tonight was the first time you were unable to rise above the fear, and the first time you allowed me to enter."

"Allowed you to," I stammered. "But you're an Alicorn, how could I prevent you from entering a dream?"

"First, you were beyond my reach in the land beyond the mirror. On your return, I had to await your ventures into my realm." Luna's horn lit up, an illusion forming of an amorphous blob, so dark it seemed to absorb all the light. "I too know the grief and self-recrimination of past misdeeds. I created this to force me into nightmares myself as an attempt to repent for the atrocities I committed as Nightmare Moon." Her eyes went distant for a moment and the illusion vanished. "It did not go as planned."

She looked at me, her face reminding me of her sister for a moment in its compassion. "You still harbor the belief that you have not yet repaid your debt. But nothing can undo what has been done."

"I know that here," I said, pointing at my head. Then I pointed at my heart. "Here, not so much."

"And why does this particular dream trouble you so much, where others you have had do not?"

"I can't bear the thought of Twilight hurting anyone," I said. "Especially…"

"Your mother," the Princess of the Moon said. "Her death weighs heavily on you."

I nodded. "I never even got the chance to say good-bye," I whispered as I fought tears.

"That, perhaps," she said, spreading her wings. "Can be remedied."

My mother appeared, standing off to the side.

"In dreams, time is somewhat fungible. I am aware of your mother's dreams her last nights." She nodded towards the construct. "I leave you to your conversation."

I walked over to her, an uncertain look on my face. "Mom?"

She looked at me. "Sunset? Is that you, Sunny?"

I nodded, tears flowing. "It's me," I said rushing over to her to be wrapped in her forehooves.

"I've missed you, Sunny," the image of my mother said, stroking my mane.

"Me too, Mom," I sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I never got back to visit,"

She shushed me gently. "It's ok, little filly. It's ok."

"No, it isn't, Mom," I stepped back enough to see her face. "I never got the chance to say goodbye."

"I know you were where you needed to be, sweetheart. Life isn't always ours to dictate." She leaned forward and touched horns, her love and joy flowing through it. "But I never stopped loving you, and I never will."

I leaned into the magic, returning it in kind. "Me either, Mom." I looked into her eyes, seeing the tears of joy and sadness echoed in our cyan eyes. "I love you, Mom," I said, pressing into her again, my tears breaking the floodgates.

She stroked my mane, shushing me quietly. For a moment, nothing else registered, and I was just a filly in her mother's embrace again.

Luna walked up, an apologetic look on her face. "It is time to go, Sunset Shimmer."

I looked towards my mother, some of the grief starting to flood back. "So soon?"

"I can only bend the time so far," she said.

My mother nuzzled me. "I love you, Sunny. Always."

"Goodbye, Mom," I said, tears dripping along my muzzle as her form faded from view. "I'll miss you." I found myself standing next to the Princess of the Moon alone but for memories and feelings.

"Remember her words well," Luna said in my silence before vanishing.

I woke up with my mother's words echoing in my ears. It was still some time in the night, but not overly late. I laid there for a while, letting the memories of my mother's embrace wash over me. Then images of Twilight crying rose back to the surface.

I got up and padded down the hall to the Princess' room, knocking gently. The door opened promptly, showing the Alicorn sitting on a cushion reading.

"I was expecting you sooner than this, Sunset." she said with a smile.

"I'm still new at the whole friendship thing, you know," I slung back. I sighed. "I'm guessing you know what it's about?"

"I have an idea, considering how Rarity and Fluttershy were acting at dinner, and from how 'Sunshine' would sneak glances at you." She gave me a comforting smile. "And you're here for hints on how to get her to open up about it."

"Yeah. I figure no one would know her better than you." I sat down, frowning. "I'm not sure why, but I think I upset her earlier when I mentioned what Rarity had been saying."

"Well, if she's anything like me at all," the princess said. "She's embarrassed that she's that transparent. She's probably also scared that you wouldn't react well, or return her feelings."

"Her feelings?"

The Princess put her book down and gave me a pointed look. "She came with you, rather insistently, to a world that was going to be completely foreign to her for the sole reason of being a familiar face. She probably also pointed out that despite having ponies with similar personalities to your friends, you hadn't met them formally." She shifted in her seat. "There may have also been an undercurrent of jealousy, as well."

"Jealousy?" I choked back a laugh. "What is there to be jealous of?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, we are pretty similar across the mirror." She gestured around her. "Also, when you asked if you could stay here, I offered with no reasoning other than us being friends. It's possible in her head it's a battle between just a studious girl and a regal princess."

"So, what should I do?" I ran my hoof through my mane, messing it up more.

"Only you can answer that, Sunset."


	9. Saying Goodbye: Always

I fought a long battle in the hallway that night, wandering towards Human Twilight's room, then stopping and moving for mine. Indecision fought resolve, and I went to one of the balconies instead.

Staring at the moon, everything seemed so small. I heard hoofsteps behind me, guards doing their rounds. They were a new addition, setting up for a future visit from Princess Cadence and family. I wanted to stay for the visit, let Twilight see her B.B.B.F.F. and wife in this world.

The princess' words rang in my mind still, and that strange lance of fear that I had felt when talking to Twilight outside the castle on the way back from getting her fitted. I couldn't think of anything I was scared of in that moment.

But Twilight might have…

I went to the room where the mirror was, and opened Princess Twilight's copy of the communication book. I sketched out a quick hello and update for the girls, my mind not really on the words.

 _Twilight is afraid of how I would react. But isn't it just a residual eddy from her stealing my magic through the portal? Or proximity when my empathic abilities awoke?_

I looked down the hallway towards her door again, then went to my room and went to bed.

It was too late and tomorrow was going to be a trying day.

* * *

Portraits of my mother lined the hall as we all filed in. I spotted Glory and Dew near the front, their bright coats covered in similar attire as mine. We nuzzled all around, tears glimmering. I looked at Dew.

"Hue couldn't make it?" I asked.

"He's up front, holding some seats for us." She indicated a pony with a dark green coat conversing with a few other gentlecolts quietly. "I'll introduce you later."

"Fair enough. Speaking of introductions," I turned and pulled a nervous Twilight forward.

"These are my sisters, Morning Glory and Dawning Dew," I said, each nodding in turn. "This is Sunshine, a good friend of mine." I glanced at the bespectacled unicorn and gave her a warm smile.

She blushed and fidgeted. Glory gave me a meaningful look but was quickly ushered off by Dew. I saw a pony step up onto the dais and raise his hooves for silence. I found a seat near the front, Twilight sitting next to me.

I don't remember when it happened, or why, but when the eulogy got to speaking about my sisters and I, I found my hoof being held by Twilight. When she realized what was happening, she started to pull away, but I grabbed her hoof gently and pulled it back, giving her the same warm smile from earlier.

She returned it and her horn lit up as a handkerchief rose and dabbed at the few tears from her eyes. As the service passed from the memorial to the wake, she leaned in and whispered to me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine," I said and relayed the events of my dream to her.

As usual for her, she latched onto Luna's ability to enter dreams first before realizing that I had been able to talk to my mother's dream image. She peered at me over the rim of her glasses as the import of what I was telling her struck home.

"So that's why you're feeling better," she mused.

"In a sense. It's still going to hurt for a while, but I think I've accepted it." Behind her, a picture of my mother smiling floated out into view, almost like a confirmation of her love. _Always_. An idea struck me.

"Twilight, would you be ok staying a few more days?"

"Of course," she said. "Think of all the interesting things I could learn!"

"Your brother and the Princess Cadence are coming to visit the day after tomorrow."

"My brother?" she said, momentarily confused.

"You'll see." I rubbed my foreleg, looking down for a moment. "I also want to talk about last night,"

"It's ok," she said, smile fading a bit.

"No, it's not." I reached out and touched her shoulder. "I wasn't making light of Rarity's comment. I just wasn't sure what I felt. I still kinda don't, to be honest."

I locked eyes with her, barely touching horns. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Twilight. I'm just not used to opening up yet. Give me some time, ok?"

Again, a trickle of emotion not mine flowed into me. Hope, and a dash of happiness.

A thought darted into my mind, a memory of a pendant stashed in a pocket before heading for the gate. Since I didn't pack it in a pack, it never manifested on this side. But apparently I was still in possession - somehow - and it was triggering my empathic abilities from time to time. Only with this Twilight, though, and that made no sense.

Magic. I'm not sure it even makes sense to its own self sometimes. Something else to talk to an expert on Equestrian magic on.

But first, distant relations and friends to meet and trade sympathies.


	10. Picnic Interlude

Two days later, Sunshine and I trotted into the foyer of the castle, both of us bearing a pack with some lunches in them and headed over to the park. Sunshine looked nervous, but it was a nervousness brought on by excitement. We were due to meet Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Fluttershy on the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres for a lunch with everyone's pet. We had agreed to fill in for Princess Twilight and Rarity who had been called away to Manehatten and Fluttershy had offered to show Sunshine around town while I met with my sisters again to finalize things regarding the house.

"This is so beautiful," she said, gazing around the outermost orchards of the Apple family land. "Not even AJ's farm on the other side is this green and vibrant."

"No cars here to pollute the air," I looked around, looking for the turnoff to the field Applejack had specified. "Not even all that many steam powered contrivances when you think about it. And Earth ponies have a magic that connects them to the land, making them stronger and the crops they grow more hardy and resilient."

"But how does she harvest all these apples? I don't see any ladders or anything like that."

"It's called apple bucking, sugar cube," came the warm drawl from just ahead. Applejack stepped out from around a tree, leaning against it and adjusting her ever-present hat. "I can show you later if you have a hankering for it."

"We'll think on it," I said, trotting up. "We're not running late, are we?"

"Nah, I just wanted to meet you here as sometimes the lower forty can be confusing, especially the first time out." She turned and gestured for us to follow. "Right this way."

She led us down a twisting path that opened up into a large field dotted with wildflowers. A large blanket was already spread out and so far Fluttershy and Pinkie were already chatting, the pink pony bouncing in place in her excitement. Rainbow was giving a tortoise's shell a buffing with a cloth while a dog ran up to Applejack and started darting around the three of us.

"Settle down, Winona," the farmer said with a smile. "We're all here now so go sit down."

The collie gave a bark and dashed back to the picnic blanket, sitting obediently off to one side. I trotted up and levitated my pack off and brought out my contribution to the picnic, some berry cobblers made earlier in the morning. Twilight produced a pitcher of tea and some glasses.

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy whispered, seeing the teacups. "I didn't know you were bringing tea too, Sunshine." She glanced down slightly.

"Don't worry about it, 'Shy," the mare replied. "You can never have too much tea."

"So, I hear you two are sticking around for another couple of days," Rainbow Dash said, dropping down and snatching up a sandwich. "You have any awesome plans?" she asked with a leading tone to her voice.

"I have a feeling you have a suggestion, RD?" I deadpanned.

"Only one of the most _awesome_ shows on this side of Canterlot!" She started drifting up as her wings flapped in her excitement. "The Wonderbolts are doing a charity event in Ponyville the day after tomorrow!"

"Did you find out if you were going to be in the show too, Rainbow?" asked Fluttershy.

"Nah, just the main roster. Us rookies are going to be handling the donations and making sure everything gets set up." She dropped back to the ground, training her gaze on myself and Twilight. "You two should _totally_ stop by."

"I don't know," Twilight said with a straight face. "I mean, catching an event in the town that we're staying in seems like it might be a tough task."

Rainbow blinked before cracking a smile. "Great!"

I took a bite out of a cucumber sandwich, chewing quickly. "So, what else can we do while we're here? I'm a bit out of touch with the entertainment scene."

"Well, RaRa is performing for the Wonderbolt show, so that's a bonus," Applejack said. "Anything new on that, Pinkie?"

"Nope! Everything is set up and all she asked for was some of your apples in the dressing room." The party pony shook her mane and sighed in contentment. "So much easier without that nasty-pants manager."

I sensed a story but decided to cut to the chase. "RaRa?"

"The Countess Coloratura," Pinkie said, rearing up and striking a regal pose. "She's a mega-popular singer that Applejack went to summer camp with when they were fillies and she came to do a concert to support the school and reconnected with AJ and she's totally awesome and tough to get scheduled."

I frowned, mentally adding commas and separating the sentences. Pinkie always tended to speak in run-ons when excited. I saw Twilight tilt her head and chew on her lip thoughtfully out of the corner of my eye.

"Bit for your thoughts?" I whispered to her as Rainbow Dash asked Pinkie a question about the concert.

"I was thinking it might be nice to see a concert with you," she said shyly. "But I don't want to push things."

"I don't think asking to see a show with a friend is pushing anything," I said, give her a steady look. "We both have gone to events with the girls back home with no undertones."

She glanced down briefly, a flush coming up her face. "Yeah, but this is different," she said. "This is a once in a lifetime event and who knows if there will be another chance." I wasn't sure if she was referring to the show or not.

"Twi," I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Let's enjoy the picnic first, huh?"

"You are a bad influence on me," she replied, turning towards Pinkie as the pony offered out a plate of cupcakes.

I laughed, not caring that the gathered ponies were looking at me in confusion.


	11. Walls Fall First

The royal delegation was smaller than I thought it would be. Several guards had been in residence for several days now, before Sunshine and I had arrived from the mirror world. I thought there would be maybe another few to rotate out the current staff, but not the numbers that came.

There were eight that preceded Cadence and Shining Armor into the library, but just as I noticed Cadence's horn was lit up a small stroller was hovered into view. I saw Sunshine's slack-jawed surprise at the sight as the Princess of Friendship almost ran up to the pair in excitement.

"Cadence, Shining! So glad you made the trip." She glanced into the stroller. "Look how big she's getting!" Twilight cooed at the giggling filly within.

I cleared my throat, reaching over and pushing Sunshine's jaw shut.

"Oh! Right!" the princess turned to her brother and sister-in-law and whispered something to them.

Cadence looked surprised but turned to her guards. "Go see that Starlight and Sunburst are situated and that we are not disturbed." Her royal presence was eerily similar to Celestia's. Once the guards had left and the doors pulled shut, she gazed over at us.

I stepped aside as she walked up to us and gazed at Sunshine. The unicorn next to me stared down at her hooves in uncertainty. Cadence tossed her mane back and smiled.

"Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs Awake!" she singsonged as she crouched and covered her eyes. "Clap your hooves,"

Sunshine's head popped up. "And do a little shake!" she said, a smile blossoming. The two mares giggled as I looked on in confusion.

Twilight trotted up, smiling. "See? No better way to set her at ease."

Shining Armor shook his head with a smirk. "Only you would think that a greeting from foalhood would set somepony at ease meeting a Princess."

"Oh, hush you two!" Cadence said, turning to me. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Sunset Shimmer." She smiled at me warmly. Despite the change in her demeanor, I still bowed before her, seeing Sunshine do the same.

"No need for that, we're in private." The elder princess looked to the host, then at her mirror world counterpart. "I assume you have figured out how to separate which Twilight we're speaking to at the moment?"

Twilight nodded. "She asked to be called Sunshine while here. It's made it a lot easier."

Flurry Heart started gurgling and I felt a surge of magic in the room. Cadence glanced back at the stroller and her husband chuckled.

"Oh, no you don't, little one," he said, horn lighting up. "No magic rampages while we're here."

"Has she been trying to break from the Fledgling's Forbearance spell?" Twilight asked.

"Not actively, but as she gets older it gets to be a bit harder to keep it renewed," Cadence said. "On the bad days, we both have to renew it together."

I frowned. "Why would you have a forbearance spell on a foal?"

Sunshine frowned. "What's a forbearance spell?" she asked a split second behind my question.

Shining Armor brought the stroller over, reaching in and adjusting the blanket covering his child. "Two good questions with one answer," he said. "Flurry Heart was born an Alicorn, so her magic power is already higher than normal," he stated.

Cadence smiled in a way that I recognized from my memories of my mother, bringing tiny aches up for a moment. "She managed to not only destroy several books at the library in the Crystal Empire but shattered the Crystal Heart." She leaned down and nuzzled the foals cheek. "The forbearance spell keeps her magic contained until she can be shown how to use it properly and responsibly. Maybe by her Aunt Twilight?"

Twilight's eyes lit up at the prospect of being a teacher or at the term Aunt, I wasn't sure which. I was awestruck at the off-the-cuff way they talked about the destruction of a major magical artifact.

"Shattered the Heart?" I asked, my incredulity obvious in my voice. "How could a foal, even an Alicorn destroy an artifact of that much power?"

"Oh, we repaired it, so it wasn't irreparable," Twilight said. "But it was likely an amplification of her magic,"

"Creating a resonant harmonic within the crystalline matrix of this Crystal Heart?" Sunshine said. "That is _theoretically_ possible, but for an infant to strike such a pitch with enough intensity is statistically improbable!"

Shining glanced at his wife. "That's Twilight, all right. Big words and all."

I laughed along with Shining and Cadence, much to the consternation of both Twilights.

"I don't _always_ use big words," they both said in almost perfect unison.

The laughter was only renewed.

[hr]

Later that night, I slid up next to Sunshine as she looked out over Ponyville as the moon glowed down softly. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Thinking. Here, my brother is a father and I'm an _aunt_! I never thought about the possibility of that _at all_ ," she turned to me, a strange look on her face, one of wonder and wistfulness. "I don't really talk to him or Cadence since transferring to CHS. Could they have started dating, or have they _been_ dating and I was just too wrapped up in trying to get into the independent study program to notice? Or missed that they're getting married? What if I'm _already_ an aunt?"

I touched horns and she calmed down without me having to channel any magic. "I think they might have told you if they were getting married, Twi." I matched the direction of her gaze briefly. "I know that you can get drawn into things sometimes, but the important things will make sure you take note. Even if we have to steal the book out of your hands."

She gave a soft laugh. "I'm going to turn in early, I think," she said, turning away from the balcony. "I don't want to miss seeing a Wonderbolt show just because I'm sleepy." She gave me a shy smile as she disappeared.

I sighed and turned to look out at the sky. "I think I've got it bad," I said to myself as I tried to calm my thoughts. I was no closer to understanding that mare.

"Only if you think so," came a soft voice.

I jumped, then bowed my head. "Princess," I said.

"I told you to stop that," Cadence said, stepping out to join me. "And more to the point, why is it so hard for you to admit feelings for her?"

"You, too?" I groaned. Rarity had been bad enough, but now I was being asked by the Princess of Love.

"Yes. It's rather obvious she feels something for you." She looked at me with a soft look. "So..."

I sighed, trying to gather my thoughts. "There's a connection, I'll admit that. I thought at first it was a resonance between us. That Twilight had gained access to magic by siphoning it from me and my friends by accident with a tracking device she had built. Then with my mother passing away, and the trip here, seeing family again and Celestia and all the ramifications of that to deal with, my thoughts and heart have been all over the place."

"I understand," Cadence said. "But now, in this moment, how do you feel about her?"

I looked inside, sorting through the memories and the emotions associated with them.

"I care about her," I said. "But it's Twilight, and she's still getting used to the whole idea of friends. You probably know better than I do how your Twilight acted at that stage of her growth."

"Our Twilight defeated Nightmare Moon and took control of the Elements of Harmony," Cadence said softly. "She's stronger than you think. And you're deflecting."

"I know, it's just confusing." I turned and sat down facing her. "I am so thankful she came along - I probably would have had things worse if she hadn't. I didn't realize how different the girls here are from the ones I'm friends with. And...and I enjoy the time we're spending together. We both understand things that the rest of our friends can not possibly, nor would I wish for them to."

"The magic transforming you both, I assume?"

I looked at her in surprise. She shrugged.

"I said I had heard about you, and I don't just mean from Twilight's first trip through the mirror, either." She gave me a warm smile.

I nodded. "I'm just not sure if it's love or a deeper understanding I feel, and feeling Twilight's emotions from time to time makes it hard to keep things clear."

"That, at least, I have a theory on," the Princess of Love said. "Twilight had mentioned that you had said something about it and a pendant? It is possible that the only way you are picking up on emotions from your Twilight is when they mirror your own and resonate off each other. Otherwise, you'd be picking up on everypony's emotions randomly."

"I'm glad I'm not," I said laughing. "One trip inside Pinkie's head was enough."

Cadence laughed along with me. "Try something. The next time you're alone with her, listen to your heart and let it guide you. Something I've noticed about you prodigies, sometimes your head gets in the way of your feelings."

She rose and left me. After a lot of reflection, I stood and trotted down the hall to Sunshine's door and knocked.

"Come in," came the voice. I pushed through and walked up to the unicorn that was wrapping her mane up in a braided bun for sleep. It wasn't exactly perfectly done, but for somepony that had only been using magic for a few days, that was pretty good.

"Sunset?" she said, but I swept up to her before she could say anything else and pushed my head into her shoulder.

"Hush," I said, listening to her heartbeat and just enjoying the feel of her presence. "I just need to be honest."

"I know you have trouble opening up, Sunny," she said, a slight quiver in her voice. "You don't have to force yourself…"

"I'm probably creating most of that trouble," I said, interrupting her and standing up straight. "I don't want to miss out just because I'm afraid."

I had expected some words of encouragement, possibly a nuzzle or horn touch. What I got instead was a surge of emotions, swelling up inside.

Indecision fought with determination, with fear and uncertainty providing cold undercurrents to the tidal wave of feelings, each of them indelibly my own along with a hint of Twilight's own color.

Then she kissed me.

The shock I felt was almost immediately swept away by a welling of bliss, relief, and excitement from Twilight. And under it all, from both my heart and hers, a powerful fire blazed into being, blasting down any walls I may have built.

Especially those around my heart.


	12. Greatest Surprise

I hooted as the pegasi flew over the crowd, performing tight spiraling loops and crisscrossing flight paths. I hadn't had this much fun at an event since the final days at camp. Ponies on all sides of me echoed my enthusiasm, none more so than a blue-coated unicorn.

"This is amazing!" she called into my ear to be heard over the crowd. "I had no idea that pegasi could fly in such complex formations!"

"Of course we can!" crowed Rainbow Dash as she landed back in her seat. "It's tough, but nothing that a few hard practice sessions can't handle."

I smiled as the team climbed into a high arc, then reversing their course and passing each other with a burst of fireworks. "Which one is Soarin?" I asked.

"Soarin? He's that one there," Sunshine said, pointing after glancing through her program.

I looked at the pegasus indicated as they landed and raised an eyebrow. "So that's who my sister has been seeing, hmm?" He looked impressive in his flight suit but otherwise looked like a regular pony.

The show broke for a short time while they set up the stage for the Countess to perform shortly and we milled about, some going to grab snacks or stretch their legs. Sunshine could hardly contain her excitement, practically prancing as we went out and grabbed a pair of funnel cakes provided by an unusually professional Pinkie.

"What do you know about the Countess?" she asked. "This is going to be the first real experience of Equestrian music I'll see and I'm not sure what to expect!" She looked at me with eyes wide in excitement as we returned to our seats.

"I don't know much, actually," I said as I took a napkin and wiped some powdered sugar off my muzzle. "She's about our age, and only really came to popularity while I was in your world." i glanced at the stage, its curtain pulled closed and a few lights being checked by some unicorns before dying back to the relative darkness of the falling night. "So this is going to be a first for me, too."

She grinned and nodded, sidling a little closer and adjusted her glasses, horn lighting up and moving them with ease now. She had picked it up a lot faster than either I or Princess Twilight had anticipated. I glanced over at the higher seats, ringed by gleaming gold armor. The two youngest princesses of Equestria sat together with Shining Armor. They leaned to each other to whisper some unknown secret before laughing.

"We're going to have to leave soon," Sunshine said in a quiet voice. "Aren't we?"

"We should probably head back before the rest of the gang decides to rush through the portal to join us," I mused. "But, we're going to be coming back for my sister's wedding, after all. And don't forget we were invited to Hearth's Warming at Twilight's castle next month." I touched horns with her. "It's not like we won't ever visit again."

I glanced around, smiling. "Besides, it's been a great trip, despite its initiating event. I'm going to miss Mom," I stopped as my voice hitched and paused to blink away a stray tear. "But seeing everypony again, even Celestia, was a good experience." I then gave her a playful push with my shoulder. "And I got to spend time with somepony special."

She blushed, looking down. "Stop that," she said in a voice that said that she didn't really want me to. She was about to continue when the stage lights went up and the Countess came out, wearing a simple if elegant dress. She stepped up to the microphone and was hit by a spotlight.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," she started. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this benefit. All the proceeds will go to fund schools and libraries both here and in the Crystal Empire. I would like to thank Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight for their help in organizing this fundraising tour." She tossed her mane back over her shoulder and glanced back at the shadows of the stage and nodded. "But you aren't here for talk," she said with a wide grin as a drum and bass started playing and lights came up.

"You came for a show," she continued, striking a pose as a few fireworks went off. I saw a pony off to one side of the stage dressed in a pointed blue hat and cloak grinning in satisfaction. The rest of the band kicked off as the sparks died down.

I loved the show. It was very heartfelt pop, with a good beat and it got even me - an avowed hater of most things pop - tapping my hoof. Sunshine, of course, was eating it up, not content to just enjoy the music. She applauded just as loudly as everypony else and even joined in collected cheers. I smiled at her as the Countess took a seat behind a piano that was wheeled out onto the stage during a brief intermission.

"What?" the unicorn asked when she saw me grinning.

"Didn't pick you out as a concert buff," I said giving her a quick nuzzle. "Maybe we should try and catch one when we get back."

She smiled. "I think that would be nice," she said, leaning into me as the next song suddenly made me glance up.

 _For you, I'll give the world._

 _Through the wind and rain_

 _Snows and floods_

 _Cannot keep my promise to you_

 _To you, I'll never be cold._

 _Though the night may fall_

 _And clouds roll over the sun_

 _I will always stand by you_

 _For you are the greatest surprise of all_

 _Something I've wanted forever_

 _But never seemed to find_

 _You are a_ salve _to my tears that fall_

 _Though they don't flow as much_

 _As they did before I found you_

 _And you're the greatest treasure of all._

I had expected another introspective song when she had gone to the piano again, something like her "Magic Inside" tune. But this song, it sparked something inside me.

As the strings took up an interlude, I leaned into Sunshine. She rested her head against my shoulder, and I turned my head slightly to brush my cheek against her face. I felt more than heard her sigh in contentment, and I draped a foreleg over her shoulders. I could feel her feelings in my chest like I had just swallowed a warm mug of some of Applejack's cider.

After the concert, as we trotted back to the castle for our final night's stay, I stopped and turned to look around Ponyville. I sat down, memories whirling through my mind. I felt Sunshine's presence next to me, touching but not intruding on my reflection.

"There are times I really miss this place, you know," I said without preamble. "This was home for most of my life. But the last year or so, you and the girls, they've made the campus at CHS feel just as much like home. Maybe even more so."

I glanced around before turning and looking Sunshine in the eyes. "But I also think now, that wherever I am, as long as I have friends and somepony - _somebody_ \- like you, then I think it doesn't matter where I stay."

She smiled and touched our horns together. And channeled happiness and contentment through the connection, making me smile and return the feelings. She was the first to pull away, a question in her eyes.

"So can we return when we want to?" she asked. "There's so much to see here and I'd like to see it on a more festive time."

"We'll have to check with Twilight, but I'd be fine with that." I leaned forward and gave her a kiss grinning at the blush it caused. "Come on, it's getting a little cold out here and I'm sure you wouldn't mind a chance to play with Flurry Heart a bit before Cadence puts her to bed."

Her eyes lit up and with a giggle, we both started trotting back to the castle.

Me and my greatest surprise of all.


	13. Homecoming

We were all gathered in the library of the castle, exchanging goodbyes. All of the ponies I had met here were present and they had all become friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Shining Armor, and the two Princesses Twilight and Cadence. My sisters had been down for the farewell lunch Twilight had held, in awe that they had been invited by the Princess of Friendship. They and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had left earlier due to previous commitments and school, respectively.

I stepped back from the hug I had received from Twilight, almost sad to be leaving. "Thanks again, Twilight," I said. "For letting us stay and teaching Sunshine basic control."

"Don't mention it!" She turned and lead me back to the group, a spry spring in her step. "And you're welcome to stay here for Hearth's Warming Eve, too. You and Sunshine," she said with a slight hint of suggestion in her voice.

"So I only get to come for the holidays if I bring her, huh?" I laughed. "You drive a hard bargain, Princess."

Spike trotted in holding a package, coming right up to us. "Here they are, Twilight."

The Princess opened the package up and levitated out the item it contained, a framed photo of the group of us that we had taken just before the lunch. A few more photos sat under it, pictures of each of the ponies and what they did for a living. I thought it would be nice to show our friends.

"A nice idea, Sunset," she said as she put it back in the box. "I'm still curious as to why you wanted them, though."

"With all that I may stay across the mirror, I don't want to forget where I came from and the friends that I have here." I nodded at the package before lifting it with my telekinesis and setting it in a saddlebag sitting next to the mirror. "A remembrance and a reminder, if you please."

"Nothing wrong with that," she agreed as we rejoined the main group.

Sunshine came up and stood next to me, having just stepped away from Rarity and Applejack, a small case of Sweet Apple Acres Cider being loaded in another set of bags next to the mirror as well. We had thought to test it against our Applejacks version to see if there was much difference.

"Well, we had a blast girls," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Out of the corner of my eye and through the bond I could tell Sunshine was also feeling a little choked up. "Try not to get into too much trouble without us."

"Like that'll be hard," Rainbow Dash said, hovering in the background and making a show of not looking at us.

"We do have our fair share of difficulties, I'm afraid," Rarity hedged.

"We have had a few ourselves," Sunshine said, leaning into me slightly.

Cadence stepped forward, looking at the two of us with a warm smile. She looked into my eyes. "Don't forget," she said, flicking her eyes at Sunshine.

"I won't."

Behind me Princess Twilight levitated the message book into the cradle over the mirror, it's magic powering up the portal again.

I moved towards the mirror after a final round of hugs. I waited till Sunshine was done with her round before whispering to her.

"You may want to rear up a bit this time. It helps."

She nodded, and after grabbing our packages with our magic stepped through the portal.

Once my equilibrium had settled, I looked over at Twilight as she resettled her glasses and tugged at the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Feels strange to be wearing clothes again," she said, standing and wobbling slightly.

"It'll wear off in a moment." I picked up the picture and stood as well. She balanced the bag with the case of ale over her shoulder and looked up at the moon.

"Seems like it's just past sundown," she said. "We should let the girls know we're back."

"We'll call them from my place, but I don't think we should be in a hurry," I said as I reached out and laced my fingers into hers. "I think we should enjoy a night just by ourselves. Pizza and a movie?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, a flush coming to her cheeks and a feeling of contentment bubbling up through our bond.

I stopped for a moment, glancing back at the statue containing the portal. Twilight glanced at me.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all," I said with a smile. "It's just good to be home."

"It certainly is," she said.

I squeezed her hand slightly. "Come on, Sunshine," I said with a teasing tone. "We've got a dinner date to make." She squeezed my hand back.

"And we wouldn't want to be late, would we," she said, turning and giving me a quick kiss.

"Ooooo!" I heard as she leaned back. Spinning around, I spotted Rainbow Dash up on the other side of the statue along with the rest of the gang. I felt Twilight's embarrassment fire up along with mine.

"Welcome back, you two!" Applejack said, a flush of embarrassment on her face as well. "We thought we'd welcome ya back but Ah think maybe that can wait till tomorrow."

She and Fluttershy started shooing Rainbow away while Rarity came up to us, giving us each a hug.

"Took you two long enough," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "Someone else had said that recently as well, I recall." I hugged her back. "I have some photos to show you all tomorrow."

She smiled at me and headed off herself. Pinkie popped up and handed us a basket of cookies with a big wink and hop-skipped off without saying a word.

"Is she always that weird?" asked Twilight.

"As far as I know," I replied. "But I think that was the best homecoming we could have asked for."

I took her hand again and we left, heading for my place and the promise of a quiet night.


End file.
